


boys just want to have fun

by bluetint



Category: GOT7, JJ Project
Genre: Experimentation, Light Dom/sub, Lingerie, M/M, Stiletto Heels, Trying Out New Things in the Bedroom
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-24
Updated: 2019-12-24
Packaged: 2021-02-26 02:27:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 671
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21935962
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bluetint/pseuds/bluetint
Summary: Jaebeom and Jinyoung try out something new in the bedroom
Relationships: Im Jaebum | JB/Park Jinyoung
Comments: 8
Kudos: 57





	boys just want to have fun

**Author's Note:**

  * For [mikirogers](https://archiveofourown.org/users/mikirogers/gifts).



> my only explanation is [this gorgeous piece](https://twitter.com/mikisdirtymug/status/1208926501896409088?s=20) that inspired this drabble. please give it lots of love and attention for that is what it and the artist deserve! she's a jjp enthusiast, so if you like art and jjp, do visit her page!

The floor length window at the side of the room gives a breathtaking view of the outside but Jaebeom only has eyes for the vision in front of him that his dumbstruck brain was registering in brief bursts. 

Lace. Stockings. Porcelain. Obsidian. 

It was a sight many could not even begin to imagine. It was a sight, that the select few who _could_ imagine would pay big bucks to see. It was a sight only Jaebeom would be allowed to see and the foremost image that stood out among the ones that had just been burnt into his brain were the red Louboutins that adorned Jinyoung's feet like they belonged there. 

Jaebeom hadn't thought much about footwear when they'd been planning for the scene. He didn't see the point of wearing shoes in the bedroom. It wasn't like they were about to dress up in sexy lingerie and then tear up the town but the second Jinyoung sauntered into the room, with a natural grace that made one think whether he'd been born in them, Jaebeom's dick had gone from half mast to full and they hadn't even begun yet. 

Jinyoung came to a halt in front of Jaebeom, who'd been seated on the bed's edge, kicked his legs open to stand between them and closed his mouth (that he hadn't even realized had fallen open) with a click.

Jaebeom swallowed, a vivid blush rushing to his cheeks, mortified at having such a reaction and Jinyoung's mouth curved, tinted red with gloss and seductive promise, running a loving hand through Jaebeom's hair before giving his forehead a sudden firm shove, sending him sprawling back on the bed. 

The too cool silk sheets sent goosebumps pimpling all over his skin, reminding him of _his_ state of dress. The skimpy corset and fishnet stockings were aesthetically pleasing to the eye, highlighted his trim waist and were a snug fit. Jaebeom had been with Jinyoung when he'd selected that, and he recalled glancing down at his sweats and oversized shirt, thinking, _'How on earth am I going to fit in that?'_

Well now I have, thinks Jaebeom dazedly, as the mattress around him dips as Jinyoung crawls over him and the sight above him makes his breath short.

The artfully tousled hair falling into his eyes, the rouged lips, the dark strips of net and silk fabric stretching gracefully and molding itself over the curves of Jinyoung’s skin like a silent lover. It had looked too complicated to Jaebeom's eye when Jinyoung had showed it to him, prompting a query about how he was going to fit in it and Jinyoung had just waved it off with a quiet smile before adding it to cart and whispered, "You'll see."

"I see now," whispers Jaebeom making a satisfied smile appear on Jinyoung's face, fingers coming up to touch the strip that was disappearing into the back, no doubt cupping the curve of Jinyoung’s buttock. He's only given the barest seconds to touch before his hand is being playfully smacked away.

"No touching without permission." Jinyoung's tone is light, but the order in it is absolute. It makes Jaebeom's dick, that's trapped in the confines of the panties, throb a little.

"Yes."

Jinyoung arches a brow, lips twisting into a displeased pout and Jaebeom catches his mistake.

"Yes, master," he adds hastily, making sure the reverence in his voice shines through. The slight relaxation in Jinyoung's mouth shows him it did.

"Good boy," purrs Jinyoung and he pulls back until his back is straight and he's on his knees and Jaebeom gets a flash of glossy black heels and hopes on the inside, Jinyoung will step on him at one point with those beauties. "Shall we begin?"

Jaebeom finds himself uttering an affirmation and takes a brief moment to reflect on how thankful he is that he agreed to experimenting more freely in the bedroom and this is a night he'll never forget and _then Jinyoung's hands are on his skin and Jaebeom -_

Jaebeom stops thinking. 

\---

**Author's Note:**

> p.s. i'm sure many of you have seen that clip of Jinyoung walking around in heels like it's nbd during that one hard carry episode that's the image that was in both our heads when he came out in those Louboutins uwu
> 
> [ come find me here! ](https://curiouscat.me/fatcats)


End file.
